


Glass Prism

by pyronapp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Colorzas - Freeform, Dadza, Other, colourzas, no beta we die like phil in chapter one /j, theres no character death i swear-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyronapp/pseuds/pyronapp
Summary: Heavy footsteps pounded down the stairs, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy found their father unconscious on the ground. Tommy went to help him but Wilbur held him back.Tommy looked up at him in anger, "Wilbur what the-" He stopped when he saw the older point at their dad. He had bright colors seeping out of his back, floating into the air and up through the roof.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Glass Prism

It was a cold day where Phil and his sons lived, well, it was always cold since they lived in a snow biome. But today was different, it was the kind of cold that had the wind howling in your ears and leaving them numb and the type of cold that had the snow sticking onto whatever it could reach. 

Phil felt the sun's rays on his back, but it did nothing to warm him. He wore his usual green robe, though he wore a light blue fluffy coat over it, the robe sticking out the bottom of the coat as he moved. He fixed his bucket hat, smiling up at the mountain that lay in front of him, snow glistening off it as if it was smiling back. 

Today he was going to go adventure for some new coral, he was running out on the little he had. He told his sons he'd be out for at least 6 hours, three hours to a coral reef and back with his wings. The winged man took a few steps towards the mountain before taking off, up and above the snow-covered terrain.

He flew until his wings grew tired, he landed softly in a savanna, looking around at the tall trees and shrugged off his heavy coat, putting it in a box he had brought for the coral. He smiled as the grass brushed against his ankles as he walked. 

A sheep grazed by, rubbing against Phil slightly as it passed. Phil ruffled the animal's fur, watching with a chuckle as the sheep shook its fur, fluffing it out a bit. He walked over to a tree and sat down, letting his wings splay out behind him against the thick trunk of the tree. 

He smiled up at the afternoon sky, the wind blowing through his hair slightly, feeling as if the wind had kissed his cheeks. The blond rested his head against the tree, his eyes slipping closed as he took a deep breath. 

The sound of glass breaking caught his attention. He opened his eyes, sitting straight up and glanced around the field. He tilted his head in confusion when he saw nothing that could make a sound like such. That is, until he heard it again, too close for comfort. 

He turned in time to dodge a flying potion bottle, the potion splashing on the ground a few inches away from him. He quickly got up, looking behind the tree and noticing a witch approaching him, holding a potion that glistened and shimmered, he couldn't tell what color it was. 

The blonde didn't have time to react before the witch threw the potion at him, hitting his leg and splashing across his torso. He felt a tingling sensation spread across his body, though he shook it off, pulling out his bow.

He dodged another potion before shooting an arrow straight through the witch's head, the enemy fell lifelessly to the ground. Phil took a heavy breath, reaching over to his bag and shuffling around for a bottle of milk he had brought.

He downed the milk, sighing slightly as he finished. He waited slightly for the tingling sensation to go away for 30 seconds before widening his eyes as he realized that the tingling wasn't going away. In fact, it was getting _worse_.

He quickly gathered his things, stumbling slightly before thrusting into the air, his wings beating heavily as he tried to get home as fast as he could. He knew whatever that potion was, it wasn't good. 

After about thirty minutes of haphazardly flying, Phil crash-landed in his front yard, his wings covering his body as he rolled to a stop. He slowly unwrapped his wings, the evening sun shined on his face as he looked up. The tingling had gotten so bad it almost hurt, he felt his eyes closing, only opening them when he heard rapid footsteps.

"Dad!" The piglin hybrid called, dropping to his knees next to the young man's head. He pulled the other into his lap, using all his strength to haul him up on his feet. 

"Techno.. It's fine, I'll be fine.." He spoke to the teen, despite his words he leaned against the boy. Techno shook his head, guiding his father to their house. 

A boy with a beanie and fin ears perked up from his spot on the couch, gasping slightly when he saw his dad in such a state. He quickly got up to help his twin put their dad on the couch.

"Wilbur, go get a blanket and something to put on his forehead, he's shivering." The finned boy, Wilbur, nodded, turning to go get the items. Phil shook his head weakly in protest, "Boys.. I'm fine…"

Techno scoffed slightly, "Not while you can barely walk. Stay here, I'm gonna go check on Tommy and get you something to feel better." The teen spoke, mentioning the young parrot hybrid as he left. 

Phil sighed in defeat, looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling swirled with color, bursts of the rainbow's colors spiraled and sputtered. He tilted his head, that's weird, he didn't remember the ceiling doing that earlier.

He found out when he looked around that, no, it wasn't his ceiling that was colorful. It was his _vision_. He quickly sat up, ignoring how the tingling behind his eyes flared up. 

He stood, immediately feeling weak and almost fell over right there and then, catching himself on the arm of the couch. He had to get to the kitchen, he needed something to help. He didn't want to make himself his children's responsibility. 

He hobbled painfully into the kitchen barely making it to the table before he completely gave out, his vision bursting into violent colors as he fell unconscious. His body made a heavy _thud_ as it fell.

"Dad?!" Techno called loudly, heavy footsteps pounded down the stairs, all three kids found their father unconscious on the ground. Tommy went to help him but Wilbur held him back.

Tommy looked up at him in anger, "Wilbur what the-" He stopped when he saw the older point at their dad. He had bright colors seeping out of his back, floating into the air and up through the roof, though Phil himself didn't lose any color. 

Wilbur and Tommy numbly went outside, watching as the colors floated up to the sky and swirled in patterns they didn't understand. They watched as the patterns became more sporadic before exploding in violent colors, each color shooting out in a different direction.

The closest color was the color Orange, going over the forest next to their house. It was almost as if something landed from the ray of light. But that was impossible, right?

The two boys were thrown out of their thoughts when Techno yelled from the house, " _Guys, dad's not waking up!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Phil, calmly walking through a savanna: This is really nice :)
> 
> A witch, about to hit him with a potion: I'm gonna do what's called a Pro Gamer Move™


End file.
